


All According To Plan

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy doesn't want Jack to know he hides in Wilhelm's bar to write in peace. When Jack finds him in Wil's bar, he becomes extremely suspicious, until Wilhelm lies and says they're dating. Now, Jack's even more suspicious and calls both of them to plan Angel's celebration party for her new line of stuffed animals. Jack will be watching, even when they think he's not.





	1. The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for https://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com/!!!

Wilhelm’s bar was always busy. Good food, great beer, the pool tables, the secret gambling in the back, all of it brought a steady stream of customers. Even the blood stains that never quite got out seemed to only hype the place up. Wilhelm moved behind the counter with his other two bartenders, silently taking orders and making drinks. They served almost any drink and their bar food was top quality. It was the other reason they were so popular, despite the blood and occasional bar fight, it was still the best shared secret. “Don’t judge a bar by its cheap interior.” Or something like that, Wil had only heard about the article by his employees.

Most importantly, it was the safe haven to one Timothy Lawrence, the younger brother to Wil’s old friend, Jack. Jack, the CEO of a top corporation, was a force to be reckoned with. And annoying as hell. Which was why Timothy always hid in the bar, a place his brother never would have guessed he’d be, since Tim had never had a drink in his life. Thus, hiding in the Wil’s office while he wrote his novel was the perfect space for the red head.

Timothy, headphones on, music blaring, typed away, drawn into the current flow of words. He felt more than at home in Wilhelm’s bar, curled up on a large, cushioned chair in the man’s surprisingly put together office. It had a side table, cabinets stocked with snacks Timothy could grab freely and drinks that were his favorites. He hadn’t realized he and Wil had had so much in common.

His flow was interrupted when Wilhelm stalked in, slamming the door behind him and going to the small bathroom. Timothy jumped and removed his headphones to hear Wil swearing quietly. Setting aside his things, Timothy went over, padding in his socks. “Wil, what’s-” he sighed. “ _Another_ bar fight?”

Wilhelm’s hands were covered in blood and he was getting it on everything. He swore.

“Stop and sit down,” Timothy ordered.

Growling, the large older man complied. Tim had known Wilhelm for a very long time. It was why he was so unfazed when the enormous and intimidating man growled and punched things. And why he had the courage to order him around.

Wilhelm huffed down onto the toilet, hands hanging off his knees and dripping onto the floor. Timothy tossed every bloody item into the trash.

“Tim!” Wil whined, his voice rough and gravelly.

“You can get new towels.” Timothy found clean ones and wrapped them around Wil’s hands. “Wow, both of them tonight, huh?” He got cleaned the hands.

“I hate football season.”

Tim nodded, now dressing the first hand. He finished the second hand and cleaned everything up. He went to the chair and pulled his shoes on.

“What are you doing?” Wil frowned.

“I’m going to help clean, you won’t be able to do much with those bandages.” Timothy smiled and left the office, knowing Wilhelm’s bar by heart. His eyes widened at the mess. “Woah…”

Behind him, inches away, Wilhelm growled. “I _hate_ football season.” Tables and chairs were broken, glass was shattered across the floor in puddles of beer and liquor. Food, now soggy, was strewn about.

The bar was sectioned off and only one other employee was cleaning while the others tended to the rest of the customers. Timothy did most of the lifting, staring Wilhelm down when he tried to lift larger, bulkier things. The man growled every time.

“I can pick these up, Tim.”

“I’m not saying you can’t. I’m saying if you do, you’ll rip your bandages and you’ll get more blood everywhere and we’ll have to stop to redress them.”

His jaw clenched and he went back to the lighter things, glaring when Tim and the employee had to work together to carry the heavy pieces.

With half the space now off limits and leaking into the other side, the bar emptied quicker than normal, closing by eleven. This allowed the freedom of the others and the cleaning picked up much faster. With the music turned down, Timothy was told by the others what had happened.

“You should have seen it! It was just a big ol’ mess!” One said.

“Yeah, and boss comes in and just barrels through and stops them, but then they jump on him and start punching him and he’s not affected. But then they all go at him and he’s gotta defend himself!” Another rattled on.

Timothy’s brows raised.

Then someone was at the locked door, turning a key in it and bursting in. It was Jack. He was in a business suit, looking sharp and more put together than Tim had ever seen. He frowned even as he panicked. He did not want Jack to see him there, then he’d know this was where Tim disappeared to when he wanted solace and Tim would never be able to hide again.

“Wilhelm!” He said, arms wide, eyes excited. “You’ll never believe what-” he stopped to survey the damage. “Woah… What happened here?” His eyes fell on Tim and he frowned. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Why are _you_ in a suit? I didn’t know you owned one?” Timothy countered.

Jack’s eyes were sharp, eyeing Timothy before smirking. “ _I_ , the most powerful, wonderful, intelligent, sexiest, badass CEO approved the final draft on my new line of unicorn plushies!”

Timothy smiled. “Oh! The ones Angel designed! That’s great!”

Jack grinned, triumphant and proud. His daughter was twelve and had already sold twenty handmade unicorn plushies, but demands were skyrocketing and Angel was getting overwhelmed. Jack had created a business for her, Angel’s Creations, and was running it until she was old enough to take over. The two were such a power force, Tim got winded just thinking about it.

Then Tim snickered. “Oh, I get it… Angel made you wear that to the meeting, huh?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “And just _why_ are you here, Timmy? Huh? I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Don’t call me that!” Tim glared. Jack only called him that when he wanted to get a rise out of him, but Timothy needed to distract Jack. He just couldn’t let Jack find out. All his days of peaceful writing would be over. And he’d never get to spend time with Wilhelm ever again.

Jack crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing on Tim. “Why _are_ you here? Wilhelm’s never mentioned you visiting.”

“Don’t have to,” Wilhelm grunted.

Jack’s gaze flitted between them and Timothy could see it all crumbling to pieces as the cogs in Jack’s brain turned.

“Don’t gotta tell you every time my boyfriend visits. Ain’t no silly teenage girl.”

Timothy and Jack stared at Wilhelm, eyes wide.

Tim was frozen, panic welling inside of him, along with shock at those words spoken in front of everybody. They were not dating. In fact, they’d never even flirted. Sure, Tim had had a huge crush on Wilhelm when he was younger, but he’d grown passed it for the most part. Wilhelm had become a very close friend of his, though Jack did not know that. Timothy watched his brother’s brows raise higher, an evil smirk growing like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

He pointed at the two of them. “You two… _are dating?_ Tim?” He was extremely skeptical.

Tim was staring at Wilhelm, torn between glaring at him and staring in shock, his mouth open. He closed it, pursing his lips together, staring at Wil. The man’s expression was challenging, eyes twinkling, lips quirked in a smirk. Wilhelm had covered for Timothy, knowing just how precious his secret was to him. Tim was grateful, really he was, but had he had to use _that_ lie?

An exasperated noise left Tim and he sighed. “Sure.” He glared at Wil though, hissing through his teeth. “But he didn’t have to _say anything_!”

The smug look Wilhelm wore made Timothy want to smack it off. Or fan himself. He glared even more as Wilhelm shrugged. “He was going to find out sooner or later.” He went back to cleaning, moving away to leave Tim with his brother. The others joined him.

Sighing heavily, Timothy crossed his arms, cheeks red, his freckles almost disappearing. “So. Now. You. Know,” Timothy forced out.

Jack was silent, watching them, calculating. Tim knew Jack was not convinced and he was too exasperated to say anything that would make it more believable. It would either work or it wouldn’t.

Jack smiled suddenly, clapping his hands together. “Well! I’m happy for you two! In fact! This makes everything easier! Angel and I are going out of town to celebrate, but I also have a celebration planned for her when she gets back. It’s a secret so I was going to have you plan it while I’m away, Timmy! And now you’ll have Wilhelm to help you _every step of the way_!”

Timothy glared. “What!? You’re going to just dump this massive party on me!?”

Jack smirked like he did when he knew he’d won. “Well, it’s a surprise, and you and I both know the only way to keep her from finding out is to get her out of the country. Besides, you’re so amazing at planning and you know Angel and what she likes, so, of course you’re my first pick! Are you saying you _won’t_ help Angel out, Timmy?”

“You’re an ass.”

Jack clapped his hands together. “Excellent! I’ll email you with all the details on the people to invite! Feel free to invite others you think would be good. We’re promoting her and celebrating her accomplishments! I knew I could trust you to do this! You’ll have an unlimited credit card to work with!” He turned to leave, but then stopped, turning his head to grin even more evilly. “Oh, and I’ll be checking in to make sure you and Wil are working together on this. _Like a couple_.”

Timothy’s frown deepened. When Jack was gone, one of the employees whistled. “You _really_ don’t want him knowing the real reason you come over, huh?”

Sighing, Tim nodded and went back to cleaning. He noticed Wilhelm was nowhere to be found now. He cleaned faster and more forcefully, knowing Wilhelm had retreated to the back ‘back room’ where Timothy couldn’t chase him. Where he couldn’t cause a scene in front of all the important persons gambling.

So Timothy waited, seething in Wil’s office, pacing around in it until one in the morning. His stomach was in knots anxiety and anger twisting and fighting for which Tim was feeling more.

When Wil entered the office, he leaned against the closed door as Timothy wheeled on him, a smile growing on his lips.

“How!” Tim sputtered. “How! Tell me how!”

Wilhelm shrugged. “I opened my mouth and said words.” He flinched when Timothy smacked his shoulder, grin widening. Tim was red, anger winning out for the moment. He glared up at Wilhelm, feisty and cute.

“Do you realize what you’ve done!?” Tim demanded. “Jack doesn’t believe us! That’s why he’s said that we, both of us! You and me! As _a couple_ ! Are in charge of Angel’s party!” Anxiety took over and Timothy went back to pacing around the room, glaring at Wilhelm. “And he didn’t just stop there! _Oh no_ ! NOPE! He’s going to be _checking in on us_ ! To make sure we’re doing couple-y things! And he didn’t stop there either!” Tim threw his hands in the air. “He wants us to stay in the hotel the party’s at! A floor below so we can _get a feel for it_!” Timothy snorted angrily and Wilhelm’s smile widened, the lines around his eyes crinkling. Tim was pacing fast now, his nervous energy propelling him. “And did he stop there!? NO! This is Jack we’re talking about! We have to use the bed! Together! Or else we’re not dating! And he’s going to check on that! You know he is!” He glared at Wilhelm, wheeling and storming over to him. “How!? How did you think this was a good idea!?”

Wilhelm’s hands slid over Tim’s shoulders, rubbing them. “Tim,” he said gently, uncaring to hide his smile or the laughter in his eyes. “It was either that or Jack finds out about your writing. And since you’ve gone through so many pains to keep it a secret, I figured you didn’t want him to find out. Now he’ll never question why you’re over so much.”

Timothy’s wide eyes glared at Wilhelm and he smack the man’s chest. “You’re enjoying this!”

Laughter slipped from Wil as Tim yanked away. “Well, yeah. This is going to be fun. I get to spend more time with you.”

That made the fury of the redhead falter. He stared at Wilhelm, uncertain.

Wil took the opening, going to Tim and taking a hold of his shoulders once more. “It’s going to be fine, Tim. It’s not like I’m a stranger, right?”

Timothy shrugged.

“So, it’s not like it’s going to be weird or awkward to pretend we’re dating. We already spend enough time together. We just gotta act normal.” His grin widened. “And it’s not like you’ve never had a crush on me.”

A horrified gurgle burst from Tim and he smacked Wilhelm again, making the older man laugh.

* * *

They were to leave the next day. Wilhelm was already packed and sitting in Tim’s room, bored.

“Tim, it’s not that hard, it’s just clothes.”

Timothy said nothing, staring in concentration at his closet. He couldn’t decide to go with a more put-together look, or more casual, or both. He had to dress for his ‘boyfriend’ and that was the problem. Timothy didn’t know how he would dress. It wasn’t exactly like he’d ever had one. Yeah, he’d had dates that had come back to his place, but they’d never stuck around long enough.

Wilhelm sighed when Tim voiced this. “How do you normally sleep?”

“With pajamas.”

“Then bring the damn pajamas.”

“But what if Jack thinks I’m being too prude and finds out we’re not dating?”

“And if you go naked he’ll definitely know.”

Timothy bit his lip.

“Just do what you would have done if I wasn’t going to be there.”

When Tim still didn’t move, Wilhelm sighed and stood. He stalked over and rifled through Tim’s clothing, tossing items onto his bed. Two different sets of pajamas until Wilhelm made a noise. Like one who’d found a hidden treat they’d thought were all gone. He pulled out one of Tim’s more secretive pajamas Tim had secretly found in the women’s section. They were one of his most comfortable and most worn, pajama shorts and a long sleeve shirt, the back all lace as well as the sides of the shorts.

Gasping, Timothy tried to take them from Wil, but the man dodged. “Woah, woah, hang on.” Wilhelm looked them over, grinning wide. He tossed them on the bed with the others.

“What!?” Timothy moved to scoop them up.

Wilhelm caught him. “I gotta see you in them, they’re going.” He moved back to the closet, looking through the rest of Tim’s things.

Tim eyed the baby blue material, shocked that Wil would want to see that. Next to them, a pair of women’s capris were tossed on the bed, along with a fitted pair of men’s jeans. Timothy gasped and turned to Wilhelm. He was finding all the hidden items Tim only wore in his home where it was safe and no one would make fun of him.

But Wil was frowning. “Damn, Tim, you’ve been holding out on me.” He dug more into his closet, looking for more but found none. He pulled out a few more jeans before moving on to the shirts. Timothy watched, realizing Wilhelm knew what he was looking for, grabbing specific shirts and tossing them on the bed.

He looked them over. “You like these ones?”

Wilhelm was silent, pulling out another button down. “There, now you have outfits. Quit whining and start packing.” He sat back down on Timothy’s bed where he leaned against the headboard.

Tim looked through all the clothes, and found they all seemed to match really well together. He smiled wide, feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders and mind. He didn’t have to pick his outfits and worry about what Jack would say because Wilhelm had picked everything. There was a bounce in his step as he packed, content to pick everything else out around the clothes. He was still confused as to why Wilhelm needed to see him in those pajamas, but he packed them anyway, doubting that he’d actually wear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. The Execution

The hotel was ridiculously lavish, a place only those who had money to throw away went to. They were given the best service and keys to both their room and the penthouse.

Tim got started the moment they set their luggage down, going up to the penthouse, to see what he was working with. “We’ve got a week total to get this done,” Timothy told Wilhelm. “It’s a good thing we’re using Jack’s money, cause not a lot of places will do such last minute things for cheap.”

The penthouse was large and spacious, with windows lining two walls. Timothy frowned. “This is huge! How are we supposed to fill out all this space?” He turned to Wil, who shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Tim began to move about, taking inventory of everything. When he circled back, he flopped down on the couch next to Wil. He smiled triumphantly “I think I know what I want to do.”

“Good.”

As he turned to Wilhelm, the man leaned in, pulling him into a kiss. Tim froze, surprised. When Wilhelm pulled away, he was smirking. Timothy sputtered, cheeks freshly flushed. “What, what was…”

“You gotta look like you’re used to kissing me if we’re going to pull this off.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” Timothy’s hands went to his face. “Jack _would_ ask to see us kiss!”

“Sure.”

He groaned. “I don’t know if I can do this! This is a lot of lying just to have some privacy.”

“Call him and tell him then, though you’d have to tell him you’d lied about everything.” Wil smirked when Tim glared at him.

“ _You_ lied to him!”

“Yeah, but he’s used to that from me, not from his innocent brother.”

Timothy rolled his eyes. “I’m not so innocent.”

Wil laughed. “Hate to break it to ya, but you are.” When the redhead frowned, Wil pulled him into another kiss, kissing him until he felt Tim relax. He smirked and stood, taking Timothy with him. “So, what’s your idea?”

Winded, Timothy blinked. “Uh… Art.”

“Art?” Wilhelm pulled Tim’s hand into his.

“Yes…” His mind was reeling at all the sudden physical touching. He had not been prepared. He looked around the penthouse for a long moment before he began to remember his ideas. “Right. I was thinking, since this is Angel’s party, then it needs to be something _she_ likes, nothing formal or adult, so it’s going to be a dry party, and it’s going to have places to do all types of art.”

“Sounds good.”

Timothy prattled on his ideas, forgetting for a moment that he was still holding Wil’s hand and that they had just made out. Wilhelm listened, pulling him to the elevator and out of the hotel to his car.

As they pulled up to a restaurant, Tim frowned. “What are we doing here?”

Wilhelm leaned over and kissed him. “We’re going on a date. Like what couples do.”

“Oh.” He let Wil pull him from the car and lead him to their table where they sat side by side. Wilhelm held Tim’s hand through their lunch, kissing it every once in a while, explaining that Tim needed to get used to affection from him if they were to look convincing to Jack.

“This one looks nice, but what about this one?” Timothy asked, showing Wilhelm the fifth option on his phone.

The man shrugged.

Tim bit his lip. “There’s so many to choose from, but I don’t know how to narrow it down.”

“We could just visit them.”

And they did, all five of them, taking home several samples, all of the two together. Timothy looked them over on the coffee table, contemplating while Wilhelm made them hot chocolate. He gave Tim one and sat down next to him, relaxing back and watching Tim.

“I liked this one, but they weren’t super…” he thought for a moment. “Charismatic.” He was in his pajamas, but not the ones Wilhelm really wanted to see. “What did you think of them?” he asked, sipping his drink. He blinked. “Wow! This is good!” He sipped it some more. “What’d you think of them?”

Wil shrugged.

“Well, what about this one?” he held up the piece of art.

Again, Wilhelm shrugged.

“Wil, I need your help with this,” Tim sighed.

Setting his drink down, Wilhelm pulled the paper from Tim’s hand. “Tim, whichever one you pick will be perfect.” He brought Tim into a kiss, kissing him slowly.

Tim pulled away an inch. “Are you sure? I just don’t want to get it wrong.”

“You won’t,” Wil whispered, setting Tim’s mug on the table. He kissed Tim, holding him close. Timothy melted into him quickly this time, finding it hard to stop and even harder to want to. It was all too easy to let his hands wind around Wil’s strong shoulders and then in his hair. When Wil lead Timothy down onto the couch, he held the man close, kissing him more fervently. Wilhelm had him pinned, kisses sizzling anything left in Tim’s brain. Tim’s hands began to wander over Wil’s arms and stomach when Wil’s phone rang.

He swore loudly, reaching over to answer it. “Jack, what the hell do you want?” his voice was gruff, the most irritated Tim had ever heard him. “Check in- you son of-”

Timothy squeezed his arm, warning him. He did not want Jack to know what they had been doing. Timothy was embarrassed. He’d let himself get carried away and they couldn’t take it back.

Wilhelm sighed heavily and sat up, putting Jack on speaker. Timothy slid to his side of the couch, putting distance between them.

“-just wanted to make sure everything was going alright.”

Timothy rolled his eyes.

“How was your first day?” Jack asked, unaware.

“Fine, it’s starting to come along and we’ll have everything finished by the time you guys are back. Good night Jack!” Timothy said, leaning forward and pushing the ‘end’ button on the screen. Huffing, Timothy stood, taking his hot chocolate and sipping from it. “What an ass.”

Wilhelm relaxed into the couch, smirking.

Timothy drained his drink and set the mug in the sink. “I’m going to bed.” He went to their room and crawled in the covers and tried not to panic. Things had moved way to fast and if Jack hadn’t called, they would have done something they’d regretted. Timothy did not want to ruin his relationship with Wilhelm. He didn’t want it to become awkward or shallow, not when he was so comfortable with the man. He cherished their friendship.

And those kisses.

“Fuck,” Tim whispered. He’d had the hugest crush on Wil when he was younger, but had been sure the older man had wanted nothing to do with someone as young as he was. He had been naive, shy, and nothing like Wil’s type. He was not a ‘bad boy.’ He did not know how to ride a motorcycle or have tattoos. He was a writer who never drank and hid in Wil’s office because he couldn’t confront Jack about leaving him alone. He hadn’t thought any of that was attractive.

Wilhelm entered the bedroom, slipping into the covers and turning off his light, casting them in darkness. He moved across the bed, wrapping a large arm around Tim and pulling him taught.

Timothy gasped, turning to look at Wil in the dark. “Are you naked!?”

“Yep.”

“Why!?”

“That’s how I sleep.”

“Bu-”

“Shhh,” Wil interrupted. “Sleep.” And he curled himself around Tim, falling asleep quickly, smirking wide and unashamed.

Tim could not believe what Wil was doing. He was acting like they were actually dating and any actions they took wouldn’t have consequences that would ruin them. Like cuddling close naked and warm, large and perfect wasn’t problematic. Like their friendship was being threatened with each kiss. He did not want them walking away so muddled in these antics that any trace of friendship was gone.

Timothy did not sleep for a while, his mind racing at all the ways everything could crash and burn.

* * *

The next day was busy, so busy that Timothy had no idea how much Wilhelm had reached for his hand to hold, or how many times he’d been pulled into a kiss, or held from behind as they talked to potential caterers. Or that he’d missed the gleam in Wil’s eyes when he’d suggested using the paint on Tim as they cleared the stores of art supplies.

The next day was filled the same way, leaving no time for them to relax, searching now for decorations and a baker. They wanted plain cupcakes so the guests could decorate each one they picked, which made finding one on such short notice that much easier. They found the perfect one who even offered to provide all the decorations. Timothy was smiling more and more, the stress falling away as they ticked off each item on their list.

During lunch, Timothy made calls, hiring their top two artists, the caterers, and the DJ. Finally, he sat back, into Wil’s side, tossing his phone on the table. “Whew!” His head fell onto Wil’s shoulder, the man’s arms already around him.

“You need a break.”

“I don’t have time for a break,” Tim sighed.

“We’re taking a break.”

“Where?” Tim asked. “I can spare… An hour.”

“You’re going to spare more than that. We’re going to that bookstore you’ve been eyeing for weeks and we’re not leaving until we’ve been there for at least two hours.”

Tim was reluctant at first, but the longer they spent in the bookstore, the more distracted Timothy got and they left several hours later with bags and bags of books, all on Jack’s credit card. They ordered takeout and headed to the hotel where they sprawled across the couch, eating and channel surfing.

Without realizing it, Timothy, was leaning into Wil comfortably, tired eyes on the show. He did not know how they began to make out, but now Tim was on Wil’s lap, arms around his neck, their lips locked together. It was hard not to kiss Wil and even more hard not to let the man kiss him. Down his neck where lips and teeth sucked on fair flesh, Wil’s large hands sliding down to rest on his ass.

Tim pulled away, breathing heavily. “What are we doing, Wil?”

“Kissing. I thought it was obvious.”

“I mean _why_ are we kissing? I thought we were just pretending. I get making it look convincing, but no one’s here to see us…” He cheeks were flushed and he did not resist when Wilhelm kissed him a while before answering.

“There’s nothing wrong with two adults kissing. Don’t you like kissing me?” His hands were warm on Tim’s ass, kneading through the material.

“Well, yes, yes, but-”

“Then, what’s the problem?” He kissed Tim until he was breathless.

“Isn’t it… Isn’t it weird?”

“Weird?”

Timothy’s hands twisted at the nape of Wil’s neck, catching some of his hair and twirling it nervously. “Y-yeah… I’m your best friend’s kid brother…”

“You’re not a kid.”

He felt his cheeks heat at the intensity that Wil said that. “No… No, but-”

“Tim,” Wil said, hand moving to capture his face. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Slowly, he nodded, biting his lip.

“Then kiss me and shut up about it.” And with that Wilhelm kissed him and Timothy kissed him back, his mind reeling.

Wilhelm wasn’t worried about their relationship, and he did not see Tim as Jack’s younger brother. It was startling to hear and it warmed Tim’s heart and soothed his nerves and he was kissing Wilhelm more and his hips rocked slightly now. Wil’s hands gripped Tim’s ass, squeezing as he ground a little more. He was emboldened by Wil’s words.

And then Wilhelm’s phone rang, ugly and loud on the coffee table. Timothy slid from Wil’s lap and retreated to their bedroom before the older man could catch him. Wilhelm swore horribly, answering the phone. “I swear to God, Jack, I am going to fucking kill you if you call again.”

Timothy could hear Wil cussing Jack out. He searched for his pajamas, the most modest ones he could hide in. They’d been about to… Everything would have been different and Tim did not want to lose what they had. He was glad Jack had called and snapped them out of it. He would get into his pajamas and then go to bed. How had they even gotten that close?

He frowned as he looked through his things. The only pajamas he could find were the ones with lace. He sighed and changed into them, face flushing at how exposed he felt. His back was completely lace and open for all to see. His shorts barely covered his ass, barely covering his front. He was on his way to crawl into bed and hide when Wilhelm came in, smirking.

“I knew you’d try to hide those.” He went over to Tim’s side where the redhead had a knee on the bed, frozen. His hand rested on Tim’s waist, thumb feeling over the lace back. Tim’s heart thundered in his chest at the thought of Wilhelm liking what he saw. At the idea that he _hoped_ Wilhelm liked it. The man was silent for a long time, taking it in, but then he left, walking to the other side of the bed and stripping his clothes off.

It struck Tim that Wilhelm was getting naked and he should turn around and not watch. Not watch his shirt slide up over his head, those back muscles flexing and revealing grizzled scars under thick salt and pepper hair. Wil turned, seeing Tim, and smirked.

Quickly, Timothy rolled into bed and threw the covers over him and shutting his eyes tight. He’d been caught staring. He’d ruined everything. He heard the light click off and felt the weight of Wil slide over to him. His arm wound around Tim, hand snaking up under his shirt to feel Tim’s soft stomach. And then he kissed the back of Tim’s neck, slow and soft.

“Wil,” Tim whispered, turning on his back to look at the man fully.

He kissed Tim, holding him close, his hand roving under his shirt once more. It stirred in Tim a desire he’d kept hidden and ignored for years. Who was he kidding? He still wanted Wilhelm. Even after he’d told himself he’d gotten past his crush, he’d known it was a lie. He was still just as attracted to the man as he had been the first day they’d met. Screw what happened tomorrow or the next day.

His hands wrapped around Wil’s neck, pulling him close and kissing him back. Wil smiled and let his hand wander more, tugging down those soft shorts and feeling over his hips and legs. Timothy’s hands wandered as well, taking this one chance to feel over that broad, hairy chest and around the back where he could finally grip that ass. That wonderful, wonderful ass always in leather or tight jeans.

He gasped as Wilhelm took his cock in his hand, winding Tim up slowly as his kisses moved down his jaw to his neck and shoulders, suckling and nipping.

“Wil,” Tim whispered. “Are we sure-”

“Yes. Shut up and enjoy this.”

Smiling, Tim opened his neck more to Wil. They paused for only a moment to remove Tim’s clothes, crashing back together, kissing and groping. Timothy was incoherent, gripping at Wil and arching his back as Wilhelm played with him. Snagging a condom from his bag, Wil rolled it on, grinning when Timothy sat up to kiss over him. His neck, shoulders, back, Tim’s hands raking over Wil’s front.

“I knew you liked me,” Wil said, pushing Tim down to his side, pressing his cock into him. He rolled his hips, unhurried, kissing Tim’s back and stroking him idly. Tim was lost in Wilhelm, his body putty in his hands, the feel incredible, better than anything he could have imagined.

“Wil,” he moaned.

“Mm?”

Tim pushed him onto his back, straddling him. Large, calloused hands gripped Tim’s soft, freckled thighs, a large grin over the man’s face that made Tim’s heart pitter-patter. He sank down onto Wil, eyes fluttering shut as his hips ground deeply. He rode Wil, head thrown back, hands resting back on Wil’s legs, dick bouncing deliciously. All cares forgotten, just the noises that rose from Timothy as he called for Wil to fuck him harder.

Wilhelm latched onto Tim’s hips, anchoring him while he drove his cock deep and fast. Tim praised him, wanting more and more, chasing that orgasm desperately. He stroked himself, hardly able to concentrate enough to do it. It was the best thing Wil had ever seen and he drove even harder to see Tim so undone.

“Wil!” Timothy moaned, long and sweet. He clenched around Wilhelm, pushing the man further into his own release. Smiling wide, Tim leaned down to kiss Wil.

* * *

Timothy woke up more rested than he had in a long time. With a smile on his face, he slid out of Wil’s arms, putting on his lace pajamas. He brewed some coffee, his smile never wavering. Until he sat on the couch and his fears from before were tenfold.

What was going to happen now? Why had he let last night happen? What was he going to do? How was he supposed to act around Wil now? _Wil_. His smile returned, stomach aflutter with butterflies. Oh, but last night had been wonderful. His legs were curled to him and he cradled his coffee in his lap. Wilhelm hadn’t just stopped at rocking his world, he had held Tim close all night, nuzzling against him.

It had been absolutely wonderful. It was different than all the other times. They had been friends for years before this and if it was possible, they seemed closer somehow. Like it had only made their friendship grow. Tim’s heart pounded in his chest, he wasn’t even sure Wilhelm felt anything like he did. With his lifestyle, Tim wasn’t sure Wil wasn’t just having fun and messing around.

His smile faltered. He hugged his coffee closer, his mind a million miles away that he didn’t hear Wilhelm exit the bedroom. He jumped when Wil leaned over him from behind, snagging Tim’s mug and setting it on the coffee table.

He kissed up Tim’s marked neck. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Tim mumbled.

Wil’s hands stretched across him to slide down his thighs and to his ass. “What’s the plan for today?”

“It’s… It’s time to start decorating…” He moved his head to open himself to those kisses. “We have three days left, if we start now, we’ll have time to check on everything and make last minute plans if we need to…” It was hard to concentrate with Wilhelm’s hands rubbing up and down so close to him and his lips kissing every inch of exposed skin.

“Mmm, sounds like a plan.” His hands squeezed Tim’s ass.

Tim leaned into Wil, lost and excited at this new avenue they were walking down. He kissed Wil, body arching into him. They stayed like that for a while, building each other up, breathless and wanting.

They were an hour behind that day, but Tim couldn’t stop smiling, not when Wilhelm groped as he passed or let Tim hold him from behind and let his fingers wander. Or when Wil always remembered to eat, leaving while Tim was so focused and coming back with wonderfully smelling food. It was always food he loved, surprising Tim with how well Wilhelm knew him.

Wil’s brow quirked at this. “I would I hope I did. I’ve known you for too many years not to.”

“Yes, but…” And then Tim flushed and shoved food in his mouth.

Wilhelm smirked. “Oh, I get it, you didn’t think I was paying attention. Why wouldn’t I pay attention? We _are_ dating.”

Timothy laughed, the tension fizzling away.

As the day wound down, Wilhelm tugged Tim away from work, kissing him senseless when he tried to object. It was hard to tell Wil no after that and they ended up at one of Tim’s favorite places, both seated on one side of the booth again, Wilhelm’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Timothy rested into him, sighing happily as they waited.

“Wilhelm?” a woman called.

Timothy froze, face turning red instantly. He tired to sit up and away from Wilhelm, but the man gripped him close, keeping him where he was. A woman of dark complexion and short dark brown hair smirked wide as she leaned over the table.

“Nisha,” Wil said casually. Tim did not know her too well, just that she was a close friend of both Wil and Jack and had been present during most of their bombastic days.

She smiled at them, her eyes falling onto Tim. “Well, it’s about damn time! Took ya long enough to finally ask him out!” She leaned closer, conspiratorially whispering to Tim. “He’s been wanting to fo- ow!” She took a step back, bending low to rub her shin. She glared at Wilhelm.

Timothy giggled, his heart lighter than ever. “I had no idea.”

Wil shrugged, but Tim could see it in the way he avoided Tim’s gaze, that it was true.

Nisha’s smirk widened. “I guess I’ll leave you two love birds alone, got my own hot date.”

“Oh?” Tim asked, looking around. “Are you planning to bring them to Angel’s party?”

Her smirk widened and she laughed. “That’s cute.” She left, disappearing in the restaurant.

“I hope she invites them,” Tim said. “She deserves some happiness.” Wil grunted and then flinched when Tim slapped his chest. “You’re just sore cause she said you had a crush on me, too.” And with that, Timothy leaned up and kissed Wil.

They were unaware of Nisha, dateless, on a video call with Jack, showing him the two of them. They watched Wilhelm pulled Timothy close, kissing him slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. The Resolution

Timothy awoke bright and early on the day of the party, dressed and packed. He made coffee for the both of them, rolling his eyes when Wil was still sleeping. As he passed by a hand hooked around his thigh.

Wil peaked through tired lids. “You’re wearing those capris today.” His hand rose to rub between Tim’s thighs. “I love ‘em.”

“Yeah?” His cheeks heated at the lust in Wil’s eyes.

“‘S why I picked ‘em. Had ta see ya in ‘em.” His hand wound up around Tim’s ass, where Wil moaned satisfactorily. “‘S nice. _Real nice_.”

Giggling, Tim bent down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Only Wilhelm grabbed all of Tim and pulled him on top of him, kissing Tim deeply. Timothy gasped, laughing as they rolled across the bed where Wil pinned him, knee rubbing those tight denim capris. They would be an hour behind again today.

But they were already ahead of schedule, so getting everything ready to go on time was a piece of cake. Timothy directed everyone to their places, greeting guests and ordering any press to their designated spots to get their first pictures of Jack and Angel. Timothy ran around, making sure everything was perfect until Wilhelm snatched his wrist and pulled him close, anchoring Tim to his chest and not letting him go.

“You need to relax, all the guests have arrived and Jack’s bringing Angel. She’s going to love it.” Wilhelm kissed over a bruised bite on Tim’s neck.

He could feel Tim’s anxiety. “I hope she does…”

“She will, you did more than an amazing job.”

Angel and Jack walked through the door, blinded by all the photographers. When their eyes cleared, Angel gasped. All around her were art themed stations. She ran over to them and then to her friends, where she pulled them over to begin. Everyone mingled, getting their pictures done by the artist. Wil and Tim had already had theirs done when they’d been shopping for an artist, but Jack insisted, pushing them into the line.

Timothy glared. “Quick pushing!” He turned and slapped Jack’s hands harshly.

“Ow!” Jack glared, slapping Tim’s hands.

Photographers snapped pictures.

Wil sat in the chair, waiting for them to stop fighting. When it began to take too long, he growled and tugged on Tim’s belt loop, pulling him into the man’s lap. Sticking his tongue out at Jack, he turned to pose for their picture. He sat across Wil’s lap, one knee bent upward, while he held Wil around the neck, kissing his cheek. He stayed perfectly still while the artist worked.

Jack took it when it was finished, smirking. He held it over his head when Timothy tried to grab it. Jack had always been taller. Timothy glared. “Give it back, Jack!”

“Ya know, I gotta admit, you two look like a real couple.”

“What?” Tim frowned, reaching up to grab it.

“I thought you were just bullshitting when you told me at first, but,” he looked up at the picture as is jostled out of Tim’s reach.

Wilhelm grabbed it from Jack, surprising him enough that his grip loosened and the picture came away without tearing.

Jack shrugged, smirking. “You two are actually dating.” He leaned over Tim, mocking. “Actually in _love_.”

Timothy pushed Jack’s face away as Wilhelm wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist. “Of course, dumbass.”

Timothy almost gasped, but managed to keep a straight face. That hadn’t been part of the deal, part of pretending to date. Not that he could stop the butterflies from releasing in his stomach and his smile from widening.

“Gross,” Jack snarled, walking away from them.

Timothy was about to turn to Wilhelm, but Angel ran into him, covered in frosting, paint and clay. She hugged him tightly and toppling him over just a bit. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! I love all of it!”

Smiling, Timothy hugged her close. “I’m so happy you do! Just wait until after we’ve eaten and had our cupcakes!”

They had covered an entire room in plastic, then with large strips of black paper and replaced all the bulbs with black lights and introduced the kids to splatter painting. Timothy pulled Jack and Wil and Nisha in and made them participate. It had been a mistake. Timothy had to dodge out of the paint fight and then cut them off from all paints so the children would still have enough.

“Out!” Timothy ordered, pointing to the rest of the penthouse and glaring at the three. “You are grounded from the splatter paint room! Go make friendship bracelets!”

“You’re not my mom!” Jack growled, sticking his tongue out at Tim.

Wilhelm shoved him out of the room and then smirked devilishly at Tim. “Even me?” He pulled Tim into a kiss before the redhead could stop him. Paint smeared between them.

Hitting Wil’s chest and pushing him, Tim glared. “Especially you!” He slapped Wil harshly on his ass, leaving a painted imprint. It only made Wil smirk wider, but he left, joining the other two at the table with rope and beads.

Wilhelm grabbed some light teal string and began to braid it with a silky white one. His eyes flicked to where Timothy was keeping track of the children. He added a few small beads here and there.

“Man, I can’t believe we got _grounded_ ,” Nisha spat, searching for her own rope and beads to start working on.

Jack sat slumped in his chair, arms crossed, glowering. “It’s not like he’s our mom. We could have stayed in there! He can’t boss us around. We’re adults.” His jaw clenched as he picked up a pastel purple string and began to braid it with pink and yellow. “I could have told him no.”

Nisha rolled her eyes. “We get it, you’re big and tough, you _made_ the choice to follow us. You didn’t get in trouble at your daughter’s party by your younger brother.”

Jack huffed, glaring at his work.

Wilhelm smirked. “His is hot when he takes charge.”

Nisha and Jack exploded.

“Gross!”

“Shut up!”

“Why would you say that!?”

“That’s disgusting!”

Wilhelm laughed loudly.

* * *

With the part a complete success, the immense time it took to clean up was worth it. Jack had hired a crew and with the help of the others, they accomplished it within the next day. Timothy collapsed on their hotel bed, eyes heavy.

Wilhelm began to undress him, kissing all the exposed skin until his mouth reached his cock. Tim gasped, glazed eyes staring at Wilhelm’s head bobbing up and down. His back arched, fists clenching the sheets. Everything about Wilhelm was amazing. He was always so smooth and confident about everything he did. Unlike Timothy.

As he stared at the ceiling, he was unsure what was going to happen now. Would they be stuck pretending or would they figure out an explanation? Would they pretend to break up? A rock formed in Tim’s throat, clogging it as he moaned. He could not stand the idea of things going back to the way they were, not when he’d already tasted such sweetness.

And yet, when they packed their things and turned in their keys, neither said anything about it and Timothy wasn’t sure he could. He didn’t want to face that horrible truth. He waved goodbye when Wilhelm dropped him off.

“Hey,” Wil called. “See you tomorrow, same time as always.”

“Right.”

But Tim did not sleep. He felt like things were being forced back to the way they had been and he could not fit there, not after this week. A sad smile brushed his lips as he curled in bed with his lace pajamas, knowing these were Wil’s favorite. And that Wil might never take them off of him again. Or that the next time he did, it would be meaningless.

He did not feel better in the morning, only more anxious. His stomach twisted as he drank his coffee and got ready. He packed his laptop and his notes and headed over, his worries crashing down on him the closer and closer he got.

And yet, his heart was light, light and sweetly nervous when he saw Wil behind the counter, stacking glasses fresh from the dishwasher. He did not know what possessed him to go to him. Normally, he would head straight to the back and begin writing, but today, he walked behind the bar. Wilhelm’s arms flexed as he reached up with each glass, stacking them expertly.

“Hi,” Tim said, giving a half wave that then flowed in a weird, awkward circle. He frowned, his cheeks heating and threw his hand to his side.

Wilhelm smirked, his eyes drifting over Tim the same way they had for days now. It twisted his insides. “Hey.”

“Right!” Timothy said, taking a step back, his heart clenching tight. “Well, I should… I should, I’m going to…” he turned around, about to leave. But his insides were about to explode and would if he didn’t address this weirdness between them. He whirled around, staring both intently and terrified at Wilhelm. “I’m going to say it before I chicken out. This isn’t going to work for me. I can’t got back to the way things were. I want to be with you, I know I sound childish and stupid, but I think… I think I love you and I don’t want to pretend we’re dating, I want to be really dating.”

Wilhelm paused, staring at Tim, a sparkle in his eye. He smirked, setting a glass down on the counter and turning to him fully. “Took ya long enough.”

“Wh-” Tim breathed, eyes wide. “What?”

Wil went to Tim, laughing, and pulled him into a kiss that sizzled his brain. “I’ve loved you for years.” He smiled as he kissed down Tim’s neck, caging him against the counter.

He held onto Wil’s arms. “I… Oh.”

“Yeah. Took ya long enough.”

Frowning, Timothy pushed on Wil’s chest. “Well! It’s not like you were so transparent! How was I supposed to know you weren’t just taking pity on your friend’s kid brother!?”

Wilhelm hooked an arm around Tim’s waist, pulling him taught. “You’re not a kid, Tim.” He kissed Timothy. He smirked. “Lucky we were forced to pretend to date, or you’d never have found out.”

Gasping, Timothy pushed on Wil’s chest. “I _knew_ you were having too much fun with it! You set me up!” He glared even as he laughed and Wilhelm did not budge. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He finally asked, exasperated.

The older man shrugged. “Not as much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
